Double Trouble
by Jen2261
Summary: Maureen and Joanne raise twin girls. Can they handle the hardships of parenthood times two? Rated T for language. Also AU because Angel lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at a story. I just wrote a OneShot but I've been working on this for a while and figured I should post it and see what you all think before I continue writing as well as posting it so let me know. Pointers are welcome! This story is AU because Angel lives. I tried to keep all the bohos in character, I apologize if I failed.**

**Disclaimer:: If I owned RENT it would be on Broadway forever! Alas that is not the case so it is not. :(**

Chapter 1

"Maureen! Dinner!" Joanne yelled as she set a bowl of spaghetti on the table in front of the chair Maureen usually occupied. A few seconds later Maureen appeared for the bedroom with a pout on her face as she slumped over to her chair and carefully took a seat. Joanne sighed and looked at her wife as she leaned against the counter with her arms cross over her chest.

"Whats wrong Maureen?" Joanne asked with a small smirk on her face. She knew what was coming next out of the diva's mouth.

"I'm fat." Maureen said with her bottom lip quivering like she was seconds away from busting into tears. "I'm going to eat this bowl of spaghetti then ask for two more bowls before I walk back in the bedroom and sleep my life away."

Joanne sighed and walked over to Maureen, standing behind her. "I told you honey. It doesn't count as being fat when you're pregnant with twins" Joanne said with a smirk on her face as she rubbed Maureen's 9 month pregnant belly preventing Maureen from scooting all the way to the table.

"Yes it does. Joanne the babies are only 7 pounds each. That's 14 pounds. I've gained like 200 pounds!" Maureen yelled as tears fell out her eyes and she began eating the spaghetti. Joanne was used to Maureen's overly emotional state by now as well as her being overly dramatic and sighed as she kissed the side of Maureen's neck.

"Maureen you're not fat. Besides you're carrying twins and they have to eat too. Besides..." Joanne trailed off with a smile. Maureen looked back at her wondering why she stopped mid-sentence. Joanne kissed her lips quickly with her eyebrows raised. "You're still extremely sexy"

"I am?" Maureen asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Although Joanne told the diva numerous time a day that she was still sexy she knew Maureen loved hearing it. Lucky for Maureen, Joanne didn't mind repeating.

"Yes very"

Maureen smiled and went back to eating the spaghetti in front of her as Joanne walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. After changing quickly from her work clothes into a pair sweat pants and a t-shirt she quickly took a seat at her desk. Putting on her glasses she opened one of the folders she had been working on the night before. Just as she got ready to begin working the phone rang.

"JOANNE!!! PHONE!!!" Maureen yelled from the other room. Joanne sighed and walked over to the bedside, picking up one of the extenstions.

"Hello?"

"Joey! Heeey!!" Collins voice came through the phone making a smile appear on Joanne's face.

"Hey Collins. Whats up?"

"Nothing just called to check and see if Maureen grew horns and a tail yet?" Collins asked causing Joanne to laugh.

"No not yet." Joanne said smiling. "Mimi was over earlier to keep her company"

"Yeah she came by here afterwards. I don't know what Mau did to her but she mentioned something about smothering her with a pillow a few times"

"Yeah that sounds like Maureen" Joanne said laughing again along with Collins.

"Don't i know it. So I'll be by around 12 tomorrow. Is that cool?"

"Yes thats fine. I'll be leaving for work at 9 but Maureen doesn't usually get up until around 12 or 1"

"Who is it?" Maureen asked as she came into the bedroom still wiping spaghetti sauce from her mouth. Joanne looked over at her and mouthed 'Collins.' Maureen grunted and shook her head walking back out the room to go back to the spaghetti she was missing.

"Is Angel coming?" Joanne asked turning back to the phone conversation.

"Do you think Angel would miss a chance to rub Maureen's stomach a thousand times and talk about how much she's going to spoil those babies?"

"Good point" Joanne and Collins shared a laugh before saying they'd see each other tomorrow and hanging up. Joanne walked back over to her desk and took a seat to continue working.

"Pookie" Joanne heard Maureen whine just as she picked up the pen to begin writing. Dropping her pen Joanne turned around as Maureen walked into the bedroom and over to the lawyer, dropping herself onto her wife's lap. Although Maureen was twice the weight she was before Joanne could still support her weight without any problem. "What's taking theses babies so long to come out?" Maureen whined causing Joanne to laugh again.

"I don't know honeybear. Trust me they'll be here soon enough." Joanne said wrapping her arms around Maureen's round stomach.

"This is your fault. You talked me into carrying the babies. Why couldn't you carry them and deal with all the sickness and the kicking and the... the eating" Maureen complained causing another smirk to appear on Joanne's lips.

"Because someone has to work so we can support theses two right?" Joanne asked rubbing Maureen's stomach.

"I guess" Maureen said yawning and laying her head on Joanne's shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep honey"

"Will you lay with me?"

"I can't I have to get some work done"

"Pleeeeseee" Maureen begged. Joanne paused for a seconds before smiling.

"Tell you what. Let me work for an hour then I'll lay and cuddle with you the rest of the night"

"Ok" Maureen said attempting to stand up but Joanne pulled her back down.

"No interuptions during this hour unless its an emergency?"

"Okay Okay" Maureen said rolling her eyes. Joanne laughed and kissed Maureen's cheek before letting her go. Maureen walked over to the bed and got under the blankets while Joanne turned back to her work. An hour later Joanne turned off her lamp as promised and walked over to the bed. Seeing Maureen was already sleep Joanne thought about getting a little more work done but decided otherwise and climbed in the bed next to Maureen. Almost instantly Maureen turned over and buried her face in the crook of Joanne's neck. Joanne smiled and wrapped her arms around Maureen. Giggling a little when she felt one of the babies kick before closing her eyes to get some sleep of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews **Bound Dragon** and **Love That Wicked.** Also thanks to everyone else who read**!**

**Disclaimer: I own both the DVD movie and Live On Broadway. However the RENT, does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mau baby!" Collins yelled as he walked into the apartment, Angel right behind him shaking her head.

"Sweetie she's probably still sleep" Angel whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. You check while I put this ice cream in the freezer" Collins said kissing Angel's cheek. Angel nodded as Collins walked towards the kitchen and made her way towards the bedroom. Opening the door quietly Angel peeked her head in and smiled when she saw Maureen laying on her side obviously still asleep.

"Is she sleep?" Collins half-yelled as he walked down the hall.

"SHHHHHH!" Angel hushed him with a glare. He frowned as he reached her. "I guess thats a yes" he said softly.

"She was asleep before your big mouth woke her up" Maureen said as her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Angel and Collins in the doorway. Angel gave Collins a mean glare before walking in the room and over to Maureen as she rubbed her eyes.

"How do you feel honey?" Angel asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and moved some of Maureen's hair out her face.

"Fat" Maureen said simply as she pouted. Angel smiled sympathetically as Collins laughed.

"Aw come on Mau. You're carrying two babies at the same time. You're supposed to be big and round. If you weren't then we'd all be worried" Collins said grinning. Maureen glared at him and he shrugged his shoulders walking out the room.

"Well how are the twins doing?" Angel asked.

"They're swollen and they ache" Maureen said without thinking.

"Not thoses twins chica" Angel said laughing realizing Maureen was refering to her breasts.

"Oh right. They've been awake for the past hour fighting or something. I think they enjoy kicking me" Maureen said shaking her head as she sat up.

"Aw it'll get better honey just wait until you have them. Should be any day now" Angel said smiling and rubbing Maureen's stomach. "I can't wait to meet them"

"Neither can I. I REALLY can't wait to meet them" Maureen said sighing as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Angel smiled as she stood up and walked into the kitchen where Collins was looking in the fridge.

"Find what you're looking for?" Angel asked smirking.

"Matter of fact I did!" Collins said holding up a carton of milk and walking over to the bowl of fruity pebbles he had just made. Angel shook her head and took a seat at the table as Collins poured the milk and put it back in the fridge.

"Is that my cereal!" Maureen yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know. If the fruity pebbles were yours then yeah it is" Collins said shrugging as he shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

"Thomas! I'm gonna-" Maureen stared but Angel quickly interupted her.

"Honey! I got you some Cookies and Creme Ice Cream" Angel said with a smile.

"Really?" Maureen asked with bright eyes as she hurried over to the fridge and Angel shot Collins a 'whew' look. Maureen paying no attention to them opened the freezer. She reached into the fridge to get the ice cream and stopped.

"Shit" She mumbled and turned to look at Collins and Angel. Collins had a confused look on his face as Angel stared down at the puddle at Maureen's feet.

"Oh my god. Okay honey calm down." Angel said rushing over to Maureens side and grabbing her arm to help her stand. "Collins! Call Joanne and tell her to meet us at the hospital then call a taxi" Angel said right before Maureen screamed as a contraction hit her, making her knees buckle. Angel quickly grabbed her other arm to help steady her as Collins set his cereal down and ran for the phone.

----------

"Sherrie can you make copies of these for me please?" Joanne asked standing in front of her secretary's desk.

"Of course Mrs. Jefferson" Sherrie said smiling and taking the stack of papers from her, standing up.

"Thank you" Joanne said smiling and walking back to her office. She stopped in the door way when she saw her co-worker Steve sitting in her chair.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Joanne asked walking around the desk.

"Hey Jo. Hows Maureen and the babies?" Steve said grinning as he got out of Joanne's chair and walked around the desk, taking a seat on the edge.

"They're good. Now what do you want because I know you want something" Joanne said with a smirk as she took a seat.

"Well now that you mention it, I need a favor. Can you work for me on the 7th of next month?" Steve asked almost pouting. Joanne laughed.

"Why? and Why are you asking me?"

"My neice's birthday and I promised I'd take her to Disney World that weekend. I'll be gone all weekend and I won't be back until that afternoon. You're the only one who has that day off in this department."

"Yes I'll work for you but you owe me. Just don't make sure I don't have to go to court"

"I will and I'll leave a list. Thank you Jo!" Steve said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Your Welcome just-" Joanne stopped as her phone rang. Remembering Sherrie was in the copy room Joanne picked it up after motioning for Steve to hold on.

"Hello? Joanne Jefferson's Office. Joanne speaking"

"JO! Get to the hospital!" Collins yelled in the phone.

"What? Why whats going on? Is Maureen okay? Is there something wrong with the babies!?" Joanne said panicking.

"No, no. Mau's water broke. We're leaving now" Collins said and hung up. Joanne hung up and looked up at Steve.

"You owe me! I gotta go though. Tell Sherrie I had to leave and to hold my calls and cancel my appointments? Please and thanks" Joanne said quickly grabbing her briefcase and coat running out the office.

"Um...your welcome?" Steve said after she was gone with a shocked look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this chapter and the next chapter aren't very long because I had to split them up. Just a quick heads up. Thanks Fangirl44, Tina 101, Love That Wicked, scuie90 and Bound Dragon for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: RENT and these characters are so completely and utterly awesome that there is no way they belong to me. I'm not that creative.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ow! OW! Maureen you're gonna break my hand" Collins complained as he squeezed his eyes shut. Maureen ignored him as she squeezed his hand harder. Angel sighed and rubbed her back gently as the cab pulled up to the hospital.

"Come on" Angel said opening the door and getting out. Collins pryed his hand loose and got out as well before running around the car to help Maureen. Just as Angel and Collins got Maureen out of the cab a nurse ran out with a wheelchair to help. Angel let Collins help Maureen to the chair as she paid the cab driver before hurrying into the hospital after them.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked as the power-walked through the ER.

"Um....well not far" Collins said looking back at Angel with confusion.

"About a minute. Her water broke approximately 20 minutes ago and a contraction hit soon after that was strong enough to make her collapse. Between then and now she's had close to 15 contractions" Angel told the nurse. The nurse nodded as they continued towards the back.

"Are either of you kin? and is the father on his way?" the nurse asked.

"The other mother is on her way."

"Do either of you want to stay with her until she arrives?" Collins stopped and looked at Angel taking a step back.

"I will. Collins wait for Joanne" Angel said nodding as the nurse and Angel disappeared through the double doors pushing Maureen. Collins shook his head and walked over to the waiting room taking a seat in one of the chairs. He was exhausted and he hadn't even really done anything. He didn't even want to think about what Joanne must have been dealing with for the past five months and what she was about to deal with as soon as she arrived.

"COLLINS!" Collins stood up and turned around towards the direction of his name. Scanning the room for a second his eyes fell on Joanne who was running towards him.

"Woah Jo!" Collins said holding his hands out to help Joanne stop since she had been running full speed.

"Collins...where's.....Maureen?" Joanne sputtered as she struggled to catch her breath. Collins couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped from his lips.

"She's back there somewhere with Angel" He said pointing to the double doors. Joanne nodded and shoved her briefcase and coat towards him before running through the doors. No sooner had she stepped inside did a nurse step in her path.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked looking Joanne up and down strangely.

"Yes, my girlfriend just came in here in labor. Maureen Johnson? Having twins? Screaming profanities I'm sure?"

"Oh yes. Right this way ma'am" Joanne nodded and followed the nurse down the hall through another set of double doors. Stopping outside of a room she handed Joanne a hair cap, a green gown and a pair of gloves. Joanne quickly put them on as the nurse just put on a pair of gloves before walking inside with Joanne.

"Jo!" Angel said as soon as Joanne stepped in the room. Joanne smiled and made her way over to Angel who was standing beside the bed holding Maureen's hand, she was also in a hair cap, green gown and gloves.

"Hey how is she? I got here as soon as I could" Joanne said walking around the bed to the other side.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked finally noticing the lawyer. Her eyes quickly changed from happiness to anger. "Where the hell have you been!?!"

"I was on my way" Joanne said smirking as she took Maureen's other hand.

"I don't want to hear that shit! I'm in labor and I...I..." Maureen trailed off to follow up with a scream as another contraction hit her. Squeezing her eyes shut as well as both Joanne and Angel's hand Maureen gritted her teeth. After a few seconds she released the tight grip on their hands as she collapsed back on the bed, obviously exhausted.

"Ang you don't have to stay if you don't want to" Joanne said looking over at Angel as she massaged her hand that Maureen had finally let go.

"Two is the limit for people in the delivery room" a nurse said smiling as she looked at the monitor that was recording Maureen's contractions.

"Its fine. I wanna stay" Angel said smiling excitedly. "I can't wait to meet the babies" Joanne laughed and nodded.

"Whats so funny Joanne?!" Maureen snapped turning to look at Joanne.

"Nothing I-"

"Does this look like a fucking time to be laughing!"

"No Mauree-"

"NO! No it doesn't because this shit hurts!!! LIKE HELL!" Maureen yelled sitting up slightly for the last part before collapsing back on the bed. Joanne and Angel simply exchanged glances and said nothing.

"How far is she dialated?" the doctor asked walking in the room and looking over at the nurse. The nurse walked to the end of the bed and lifted Maureen's gown up.

"Almost there, a little bit longer and she should be ready"

"Really? I figured she would be in labor alot longer than she has been" Joanne asked the nurse.

"Me too. Its only been about a hour, maybe two" Angel added.

"Who fuckinig cares! Just get these babies out of me!! Don't try and make this any longer Joanne!" Maureen snapped staring at her wife. "You either!" Maureen added looking over at Angel.

"Yes it usually does but with twins it doesn't seem to take as long. It all depends on the case. Usually women are brought in here when the contractions are about 5 minutes apart, they were only one minute when she was brought in" the nurse explained ignoring Maureen.

"How far are they now?"

"About 30 seconds" the nurse replied as the machine started beeping and Maureen screamed again, immediately grabbing onto Angel and Joanne's hands.

---------

"Did she have the babies yet?" Mimi yelled as she ran into the waiting room and up to Collins who was just about to fall asleep using Joanne's coat as a pillow. Recieving a few 'Shhhh' from the surrounding people Mimi rolled her eyes as Collins laughed.

"Not that I know of." Collins said sitting up as Mark and Roger walking into the room, both extremely calmer than Mimi who was bouncing up and down in place.

"I don't know if the world is ready for two mini-Maureens" Roger said taking a seat next to Collins. "God knows that I'm not"

"Its going to be fun having babies around. Especially two little girls. Me and Angel are going-....wait....where's Angel?" Mimi asked, her eyes scanning the waiting room finding no sign of her best friend.

"She's back there helping deliver I'm guessing" Collins said pointing to the double doors.

"You guess?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Hell I don't know. She went back there with Maureen when we first got here and said she was coming back out when Joanne got here" Collins said stiffling a yawn.

"Joanne's here right?"

"Yeah she showed up about an hour ago. Angel never came back out though so I'm guessing she's back there with them" Collins said looking at Roger then Mimi. A moment of silence passed between the group.

"So how long does this sorta thing take?" Roger asked looking at Mark, who in return shrugged and looked at Collins.

"Don't look over here, ask the woman" Collins said nodding his head towards Mimi who rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully not long, but I've seen on TV that they could last a long time. Some around 24 hours" Mimi said earning a groan from Mark and Roger and a chuckle from Collins.

"Thats why you get lawyer friends who throw jackets at you that you can use for pillows while waiting." Collins said smiling with his eyes clothes and leaning his head back on Joanne's folded coat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews again. Special to ****aelisa**** and ****scuie90****. By the way if there's any idea you'd like to throw out and see in this story let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I Own RENT. What is no**?

Chapter 4

"Okay Maureen you're doing great. Just one more big push and the first baby will be out. On my count" The doctor yelled from the end of the bed. Joanne held Maureen's hand as Angel rubbed her head softly.

"One....two....three...push" Maureen groaned as she gave a hard push and relaxed.

"Great Maureen! We got her. Don't push anymore!" the doctor said smiling as he cleaned the baby off quickly and opened her mouth as soft crying filled the air.

"Would you like to cut the chord?" a nurse asked looking at Joanne. Joanne smiled and followed her as the nurse directed her on how and where to cut the chord. Afterwards the doctor handed the baby off to another nurse and turned back to Maureen.

"Is it time to deliver the other one?" Angel asked looking at the doctor.

"Not yet. We have to wait until the baby's ready to come. Trust me, we'll know when its time" the doctor said smiling.

"You did it Maureen. We've got one baby girl" Joanne said smiling as she leaned down to kiss Maureen's head.

"One? I thought there were two?" Maureen mumbled.

"There are. We're waiting on the second one" Angel said smiling.

"Waiting? How much longer will-" Maureen began but was cut off as her breathing became rigid again.

"Okay looks like its time for baby number two" the doctor said smiling as he took his position back at the end of the bed.

"Come on sweetie" Angel whispered softly holding Maureen's hand and rubbing it gently.

"Okay Maureen. Same as last time. One...two...three...push" the doctor ordered as Maureen let out a scream and pushed with all her might.

"Thats it honey" Joanne said holding Maureen's hand to help her support.

"Great job I have her head out. One more good push Maureen....now!" Maureen pushed again before collapsing back on the bed. A few seconds later louder screams then last time filled the room. Angel smiled and wiped off Maureen's forehead as Joanne cut the chord and the nurse took away the baby.

"I'm so proud of you honeybear" Joanne said smiling as she kissed Maureen's lips softly. Maureen stared at her then Angel before sighing, not saying a word. She was too exhausted to even try.

"I'm going to go tell Collins and eveyone else that I'm sure are here" Angel told Joanne. Recieving a nod Angel smiled and left the room. Hurrying down the hall Angel pushed open the double doors and looked around for a familiar face.

"ANGEL!" Angel heard before she saw anyone and felt Mimi's arms wrapped around her.

"Hey Chica" Angel said smiling and hugging the feline back.

"Hey did Mau have the babies?" Collins asked walking over with Mark and Roger.

"Yes she just had them."

"Aww what did they name them?" Mimi asked smiling.

"I don't know the nurses are cleaning them up now. I'm sure everyone will be able to see them when they're done." Angel said smiling. Angel took off the hair cap and gown, throwing them away in a nearby trash before taking a seat with the rest of the group.

"Those were a total waste of paper if you ask me. I didn't even get anything on me" Angel said shaking her head as Collins chuckled. Ten minutes later a nurse walked into the waiting room and looked around.

"hmm. Guy with a leather jacket. Guy with a camera and a guy with a beanie on, you must be the Jefferson-Johnson group" she said with a smile recieving laughs and nods in return. "You all can come in and see the babies now."

"The mini-Maureens are here, there goes the neighborhood" Collins said laughing as he stood up and followed the group through the door.

"Neighboorhood? Try the world" Roger said smirking as they both fell into laughter recieving glares from Angel and Mimi.

"Right through here" the nurse said leading the group into a room. Angel walked in first and smiled at Maureen and Joanne who were each holding a baby in their arms.

"Awww she's so cute" Mimi said running over to Joanne and looking down at the little girl in her arms. "Oh and so is she" Mimi added after looking over at the baby in Maureen's arms. The baby in Maureen's arms was wide awake looking around the room while the baby in Joanne's arms was falling asleep.

"What did you name them?" Collins asked motioning for Joanne to let him hold the baby in her arms.

"Well this one is Alexis Angel Jefferson-Johnson..." Joanne said smiling as she carefully handed the baby off to Collins and turned to Maureen who was smiling down at the baby in her arms. "....and thats Jessica Marianna Jefferson-Johnson."

"Awwwwww!" Mimi and Angel cooed in unison as they both wrapped Joanne in a hug.

"You named them after us?" Mimi asked as if it wasn't already obvious.

"How sweet!" Angel said smiling and kissing Joanne on the cheek as Joanne laughed. Mark smiled and walked over to Collins to get a better look at Alexis. Roger walked over to Maureen and smiled down at Jessica.

"Which one is the oldest?" Collins asked looking up from Alexis in his arms.

"Alexis is by 30 seconds" Joanne said smiling and turning her gaze back to Jessica.

"Can I hold her?" Roger asked softly looking at Maureen. Maureen looked at Roger for a minute then at his hands.

"Where have your hands been Davis?" Maureen asked with a smirk. Roger rolled his eyes and squeezed some hand sanitizer on his hands before Maureen handed the baby over to him. Smiling down at the baby in his arms Roger walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. Joanne smiled and took a seat on the bed next to Maureen, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you ready for motherhood?" Joanne asked with a smile.

"Even if I wasn't I don't think I have a choice now" Maureen said smiling as Joanne laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: As always special thanks to ****Fangirl44****, ****scuie90**** and ****Maureen Elphaba Thropp**** for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT**

Chapter 5

--2 Weeks Later--

"Jooooannne" Maureen whined as she rolled over and nudged the lawyer who was clearly still fast asleep. Maureen couldn't understand how since the cry peircing through the silent house had jolted her away almost instantly. "Joanne its your turn" Maureen moaned again nudging Joanne once again.

"okay I'm up" Joanne mumbled as her eyes opened and she yawned. Looking at Maureen for a minute Joanne threw her legs over the side of the bed. The small amount of sunlight indicating that the sun was rising somewhere behind the trees in front of the window. Quickly putting on her robe Joanne walked out to the bedroom she shared with Maureen and into the twins' nursery. Glancing at both cribs on each side of the room she quickly determined it was coming from the left side of the room. Walking over to the crib Joanne looked down and sure enough Jessica was laying on her back screaming with her small arms and legs kicking every which way.

"Okay okay I'm right here" Joanne cooed as she reached down and gently lifted the infant in her arms. Still hearing no cease in the screaming Joanne thought for a minute. Well Maureen had just woke up and fed her about a hour ago. Joanne checked the baby's diaper and sighed, realizing she had hit the bullseye.

"Come on" Joanne said smiling at the baby and walking over to the changing table. Quickly and carefully stripping Jessica of the wet diaper she proceeded to change her. 15 minutes and a whole lot of rocking later, Joanne finally set a sleeping Jessica back into the crib. Smiling at her sleeping daughter Joanne walked across the room to the other crib, peering into it and laughed a little. Alexis laid in the crib peering up at her as she sucked her thumb quietly. Joanne thought for a minute of whether or not she should pick up the baby. Alexis seemed to be quite content with just laying there awake. Figuring if she didn't Alexis would soon start crying anyway for a diaper change or to eat. Deciding to do so Joanne lifted the baby up into her arms and smiled.

"Hey sweetie" Joanne whispered and kissed the baby's forehead softly.

"So it which one was it?" Maureen asked standing in the doorway and rubbing her eyes. Joanne smirked at the sight of her wife.

"It was Jessica of course" Joanne said smiling. Maureen nodded and walked over to Joanne and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"So I see you quieted her down" Maureen said smiling and kissing the baby on the head. Joanne sighed and shook her head.

"Maureen this is Alexis, Jessica's in the crib"

"Oh" Maureen said shrugging and walking over to the crib to peer down at the sleeping baby. Joanne shook her head again and walked out of the room and into the livingroom. Taking a seat on the couch she looked down at Alexis who was looking everywhere else but at Joanne. After a few seconds Alexis finally made eye-contact with Joanne before scrunching up her face.

"Okay. Okay. You're hungry. I get it" Joanne said jumping up and rocking her before her cries got a chance to turn into screams. Walking into the kitchen Joanne quickly adjusted Alexis on her shoulder and grabbed a bottle out of the dish rack. Mixing the formula expertly, Joanne turned on the stove to boil the water. When the bottle was placed safetly in the pot Joanne looked back at Alexis, wondering why she hadn't made a sound. Seeing her sleep Joanne smiled.

"Can you make Jessica one too?" Maureen asked walking into the kitchen with a crying Jessica on her shoulder. Joanne sighed as she felt Alexis began to move followed by her cry.

"Sure, here hold her" Joanne said reaching to hand Alexis off to Maureen.

"I can't. I'm already holding Jessica" Maureen said shaking her head.

"You can't hold both of them?" Joanne asked. Recieving a blank stare from Maureen Joanne sighed and walked into the livingroom. Placing Alexis carefully down in one of the bassinets Joanne walked back in the kitchen.

"Pookie I can't take all this crying" Maureen whined sitting in one of the chairs, doing her best to rock Jessica in her arms. Joanne didn't reply as she quickly mixed another bottle and put it in the pot and taking out the other one. Checking the temperature on her wrist then tongue Joanne walked back into the livingroom to a crying Alexis. Picking her up with on arm Joanne carefully adjusted her before giving her the bottle. Glad that at least one baby was quiet she walked back into the kitchen just as Maureen was checking the other bottle.

"Was it in there long enough?" Joanne asked looking at Maureen. Maureen looked down at her wrist and nodded.

"Yeah this is warm enough." Maureen said feeding the bottle to Jessica as silence filled the air. Joanne and Maureen sighed in relief at the sound but it was soon cut short.

"Maureen? Joanne?" Mimi's voice called softly as they heard the front door open and close. Mimi not sure if the babies were sleep or not, not to mention it was still extremely early figured it would be best not to yell like she normally did.

"In here" Maureen called out. Soon Mimi and Angel came in to view and smiled at the sight.

"Oh isn't the Jefferson-Johnson family so cute?" Angel sqealed with a grin as she hurried over to Maureen to see the baby in her arms.

"Cute? Ha!" Maureen laughed. Joanne looked at Maureen and laughed.

"You two should have walked in 30 seconds ago. They were having fits" Joanne said sighing.

"They're babies, thats what their supposed to do. How can you stay mad at them for long?" Angel said smiling as she watched Jessica take a firm hold on her finger.

"Yeah just look at that little face. Have you ever seen a cuter face on a baby then Alexis?" Mimi asked looking down at the baby in Joanne's arms.

"Here I'll feed her" Angel offered holding her hands out to take Jessica. Maureen handed the baby off and watched as Angel took a seat. "Yes I have chica. Just look at Jessica's face"

"You two are a mess" Joanne said laughing and shaking her head as she handed the baby to Mimi before she could even ask. Mimi smiled as she took Alexis in her arms and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Angel.

"They look the exact same" Maureen said leaning back against the counter as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not exactly honey" Joanne said looking over at Maureen.

"Alexis has chubbier cheeks if you look close" Mimi said looking down at the baby in her arms with a smile.

"Alexis also seems to be the more quite one" Joanne said with laugh.

"So I guess we can already see who got Maureen's genes" Angel said with a smile as she kissed Jessica's forehead. Just then Alexis started whining. Mimi sat the bottle down and moved Alexis to her shoulder to burp her. After a few minutes she finally burped but continued to cry.

"Awe don't cry Alex" Mimi cooed as she rocked Alexis, causing her to only cry louder. After a few seconds Jessica moved her face away from her bottle and began crying.

"What did I tell you?" Maureen asked sighing as she walked over to Mimi and held out her hands. Mimi handed Maureen the baby and began rocking her. "This is all they do."

"Honey they're babies, and newborns at that. That's all they know how to do" Angel replied patting Jessica's back to burp her. Maureen continued to rock Alexis with no luck. Her cries just seemed to get louder.

"Here Jo. I can't take it" Maureen groaned handing Joanne a crying Alexis and holding her head as she walked into the other room. Mimi watched her leave before turning to Joanne. Angel gave the lawyer a sympathetic look.

"How is Mau handling this?" Mimi asked.

"She's....She'll get better. She just has to get used to it" Joanne said sighing as she bounced Alexis up and down in her arms gently. After a few more minutes Alexis' cries began getting quieter as she dozed off to sleep.

"You okay?" Joanne asked looking at Angel who was rocking Jessica.

"I'm fine chica. She's calming down" Angel said smiling as she looked down at Jessica. When Alexis was finally quiet Joanne stopped bouncing her which immediately caused her to start whinning again.

"Okay I know what you want" Joanne said laughing and walking into the livingroom. Looking in one of the bassinets she pulled out a green pacifier and a red one. She placed the green one in Alexis' mouth and walked over to Angel with the red one placing it in Jessica's mouth. Silence filled the air as the three friends all sighed in relief.

"So, what are you two doing here this early anyway?" Joanne asked smiling as she took a seat next to Mimi.

"Well I just got off of work. I worked the midnight shift. I was on my way home when I saw Angel out drumming." Mimi said looking over at Angel.

"I woke up early and figured I'd get a head start on drumming but there weren't many people out so when I ran into Mimi we decided to come over and see the twins"

"I figured you two would be asleep but Angel said with two newborns in the house that at least one of you would be up"

"Well she's right about that." Joanne said laughing as she looked down at Alexis who had fallen asleep. "Is Jessica still awake?" Joanne asked Angel.

"Yes wide awake" Angel said with a laugh as she held Jessica up for Joanne to see. Joanne laughed at Jessica's wide eyes looking around the room. They landed on Joanne for a minute, earning a smile from her before going back to looking around the room.

"She's a mess" Joanne said laughing as she stood up. "I'm going to put Alexis to bed" Joanne said before disappering down the hall. After setting Alex in her crib she turned on the monitor and walked into the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked looking at her wife who was laying across the bed horizonitally. Maureen mumbled something since her face was buried in a pillow. "Wanna repeat that?" Joanne asked laughing as she picked up the baby monitor and hooked it on her hip.

"Joanne I can't do this." Maureen groaned turning her head so her words were clear.

"Can't do what?" Joanne asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Be a mother. Deal with babies crying 24/7."

"Maureen you'll get better. Its only been a few weeks"

"What if I don't?"

"You will. Now go to sleep. Mimi and Angel will help me with the girls for a while" Joanne said kissing Maureen's cheek.

"But Jo-"

"Sleep Mau" Joanne said standing up and walking out the room not wanting to continue the conversation. Maureen would get used to having the babies around. She was sure of it...at least pretty sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided to post this now since I don't know when I'll be back online to post again. Sometime within the next two weeks I'm for sure though. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned RENT and theses awesome characters I'd be at the Life Cafe dancing on tables with them right now. Instead I'm writing this story.**

Chapter 6

Joanne sighed and wiped her forehead as she did the dishes. Alexis and Jessica were both in their cribs asleep and she wasn't sure where Maureen was at the moment. Last time she had checked the diva was in the shower but that was about an hour and a half ago. Joanne groaned as she dropped a few more dishes into the water to soak. Any other time she would have her IPod in her ears but she needed her ears free since the baby monitor was on her waist. Joanne had just finished putting the first set of dishes away when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"Good Morning Pookie" Maureen's voice came from behind her. Joanne smirked, recognizing the tone of her wife's voice and knowing what she wanted.

"Morning honeybear" Joanne said shaking her head to herself as she continued to wash dishes. She sighed as she felt Maureen's lips graze the back of Joanne's neck.

"Maureen no" Joanne said biting her lip as she leaned her head to the side to give Maureen more access to her neck. Maureen smiled and continued to kiss Joanne's neck as she ran her hands down the front of Joanne's body.

"Maureen we can't" Joanne said forcing herself to pull away from Maureen's lips.

"Why not?" Maureen asked, her hands still moving down Joanne's body.

"Because the doctor said we can't do anything for six weeks. Its only been four and you're stitched up" Joanne said reaching down to push Maureen's hand away.

"My stitches are fine Pookie" Maureen whispered in her ear as she placed her hands on Joanne's waist to pull her closer.

"Maureen we're not taking any chances" Joanne warned pushing Maureen away. Maureen groaned as she backed away and crossed her arms. After thinking for a minute she smiled and walked back over to Joanne, her hands running up the lawyer's thighs.

"Maureen..." Joanne said in a warning voice as she sighed.

"Fine.... just let me do you. That way my precious stitches won't be hurt" Maureen whispered in Joanne's ear. Joanne shook her head 'no' and turned her head to look back at Maureen.

"You know that isn't going to work"

"Why not?" Maureen whined dropping her hands to her side and resting her chin on Joanne's shoulder.

"Baby you know if I let you do me you're going to want me to do you."

"No I won't" Maureen whined. Joanne laughed and turned to look at Maureen with a smirk. "Okay maybe I will" Maureen confessed. Joanne smiled and kissed Maureen's cheek before finishing up the dishes.

"Well I'm bored" Maureen complained dropping herself in one of the kitchen chairs. As if on cue a cry came through the monitor on Joanne's waist.

"Well look at that. Your daughter decided to give you something to do, isn't that nice?" Joanne said looking back at Maureen. Maureen smirked as she stood up and walked into the babie's room. Looking in each of the cribs she determined the crying baby was in the crib on the right. Not completely sure which baby it was she looked at the baby's face then at the other one. Remembering Mimi's words she smiled as she picked up the baby.

"What's wrong Alex?" Maureen said with a smile as she carried the baby back into the kitchen where Joanne was. Alexis soon quieted down and settled into Maureen's arms.

"Which one was it? Jessica?" Joanne asked turning her head.

"Nope Alex" Maureen said with a huge grin. Joanne raised her eyebrows with an impressed look. "See I'm getting better"

Joanne smiled as she finished the dishes and washed her hands. She walked over to Maureen as she dried her hands and leaned down to kiss her lips before turning her attention on Alexis who was quite content looking around with her thumb in her mouth.

"What was wrong? Diaper?" Joanne asked taking a seat across from her.

"Nope. As soon as I picked her up she stopped crying" Maureen said smiling.

"She must have just wanted to be held" Joanne said leaning back in her chair and sighing.

"Jo why don't you go lay down? I can handle the babies for a few hours"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Maureen said proudly. "Besides you have to be up early tomorrow for work. I have to get used to being alone with them all day anyway"

"Okay then. I'll be up in a few hours" Joanne said smiling and standing up. She walked over and placed a kiss on Maureen's forehead followed by Alexis before walking down the hall and into the bedroom. She knew it wouldn't be long before Maureen got used to having the babies around. Joanne quickly changed into her pajamas and got settled into bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow she heard another cry come from the other room. Knowing it was Jessica she sighed and sat up.

"Go to sleep Joanne!! I'm fine!!" She heard Maureen yell through the bedroom door. Joanne waited a few seconds and sure enough the crying had stopped. Smiling to herself Joanne laid back down and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Shhh" Maureen cooed to Jessica as she laid Alexis down in the crib next to her. Placing a pacifier in Alexis' mouth before she could start crying again she picked up Jessica and rocked her gently. Her cries immediately silenced as Maureen took her over to the changing table. Checking her diaper Maureen groaned internally as she stripped the onesie and diaper from her. Cleaning her gently she replaced the diaper and picked her up walking back over to the crib. She smiled as she saw Alexis dozing off to sleep.

"Shit" she cursed as heard the phone ring. Hurrying over to the table she picked up the phone before it had a chance to wake Joanne and Alexis up.

"Hello?" She answered walking back over to te crib, sighing in relief when she saw Alexis was still asleep.

"Hey Mau." Mark's voice came through the reciever.

"Hey Marky. Whats up?"

"Just calling to see how everything is. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, No. I mean Joanne and Alexis are asleep so I had to catch the phone but its okay"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Mark...chill" Maureen said laughing.

"Well I was just calling to see how everything was."

"Awe how sweet Marky. Everything's fine!" Maureen said smiling, knowing Mark was blushing on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah...okay thats good. Well I'll talk to you later"

"Okay bye" Maureen said laughing quietly as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the cradle. Maureen picked up the other pacifier and laid Jessica down in the crib next to Alexis, placing the pacifier in her mouth. Sighing in relief at the quiet she smiled as she rubbed the baby's back, willing her to fall back asleep. Yawning herself she made sure the baby monitor was on and walked back into the other room to grab the extension. Placing it on her hip she walked into the livingroom and sat on the couch, turning on the TV.

---------

Joanne's eyes fluttered open as she heard a cry pierce through the air. Wondering where Maureen was Joanne sat up and got out of bed. Walking into the babies room she looked down in the crib on the left side and smirked. Both Jessica and Alexis were crying their eyes out.

"Okay okay, Mama's here" Joanne cooed reaching down to pick up Jessica first. Rocking her gently without any results she looked around wondering where Maureen was. She could see the baby monitor was on. Holding Jessica she walked into the livingroom and sighed. Maureen was fast asleep, the baby monitor sitting next to her.

"um Mau?" Joanne said softly walking up to Maureen, Jessica still screaming in her arms.

"What? Huh?" Maureen asked jumping up. Her eyes scanned the room before landing on Joanne. Sighing she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry honeybear" Joanne said smiling.

"Did she wake you up?" Maureen asked standing up and stretching.

"Yes her and Alexis" Joanne said motioning to the baby monitor where Alexis was still screaming. Maureen nodded and walked out the room and into the nursery with Joanne following. She picked up Alexis and rocked her. She sighed as Alexis' screams got louder.

"She doesn't like getting rocked. Try bouncing her up and down" Joanne said still rocking Jessica who was also still crying. Maureen sighed and tried bouncing Alexis up and down with no luck.

"I changed Jessica a few hours ago" Maureen said as she checked Alexis' diaper, sighing when it was dry.

"Jessica is still dry too. Maybe they're hungry." Joanne said yawning as she walked out the room with Maureen following. Joanne took a seat in one of the chairs and held her arm out for Alexis. Maureen placed Alexis in Joanne's arms and turned around to start making the bottles. She stopped and looked back when she heard the crying get quieter.

"Well I guess Alexis isn't hungry" Joanne said smiling as Alexis' cries died down and her eyes began closing.

"Thats not fair" Maureen said crossing her arms and pouting.

"What's not fair?" Joanne asked laughing at Maureen's face.

"Alexis stopped crying when you held her but she wouldn't with me"

"Well Jessica's still crying. Here you take her" Joanne said looking at Jessica. Maureen reached over and took Jessica, taking a seat next to Joanne. She smiled at the baby and rocked her, kissing her forehead. Joanne laughed as Jessica's cries silenced.

"See told you" Joanne said laughing.

"Oh great. They're only a few weeks old and they've already picked which one of us is their favorite" Maureen said with a roll of her eyes which caused Joanne to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special thanks to ****CalzonaMojoFan**** and scuie90 for the reviews as well as Imagination Genius. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Forgive me?? :( :(**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did...but I don't.**

Chapter 7

"I'm almost done" Maureen said groaning as Alexis continued to cry. Maureen finished wiping her off and picked up placing her on her shoulder as she walked over to the couch and laid her down. She dried her off quickly and put a diaper on her. Dressing her in a onesie she placed a pacifier in her mouth before picking her up and placing her in one of the bassinets. Smiling as Alexis' eyes drfited closed she picked up a sleeping Jessica and walked back into the kitchen just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled as softly as she could. The door opened and Collins walked in with a smile.

"Hey Mau" He said with a smile as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Maureen asked as she undressed Jessica.

"I know Joanne went back to work today and I figured you would need some help with the babies" Collins said smiling.

"So you show up at 5:00 in the afternoon?" Maureen asked laughing as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for Joanne to come home.

"I was going to come over earlier but I overslept" Collins said grinning as he pulled the box of cocoa puffs out the cabinet.

"Did you come over here to help or to eat my food?" Maureen asked with a smile as she placed Jessica in the plastic tub.

"I can do both" Collins said laughing as he took a bowl out of another cabinet and filled it with cereal. "What are you doing to her?" Collins asked looking back at Maureen as she filled a bowl with water.

"I'm giving her a bath"

"Ain't she kinda young?"

"Yes but she still needs to get washed off" Maureen said smiling as Collins walked over and looked over her shoulder. Collins shrugged and walked back over to his bowl of cereal.

"So where's the other one?" Collins asked reaching into the fridge to pull out the milk then pouring it in his cereal.

"She's in the bassinet. And stop refering to my daughters as things. Her name is Alexis" Maureen said throwing the rolled up diaper at Collins. Collins caught it then dropped it.

"Thats gross Mau" Collins mumbled walking out the kitchen to the livingroom.

"Collins I just put her to sleep! Don't touch-" Maureen yelled but groaned when she heard a cry pierce the air. Maureen turned back to Jessica and continued to run the cloth over her body. Collins appeared a few seconds later holding a now screaming Alexis.

"How do I get her to stop?" Collins asked looking up at Maureen.

"You figure it out. She was fine until you touched her" Maureen said shaking her head, laughing as a grin broke out on Jessica's face from apparently being tickled.

"Aw Jessi is ticklish huh?" Maureen cooed as she rang her finger across Jessica's neck, causing another smile to appear.

"Mauuu!" Collins whined having no luck with silencing Alex's cries. Maureen turned around and her eyes widened.

"No Collins don't bounce her! She just-" before she could finish Collins yelped as Alexis spit up on his shirt. Maureen couldn't help but laugh as she reached over and picked up a burp cloth, wiping Alexis' mouth gently.

"Damnit my shirt." Collins complained pushing Alexis into Maureen's arms. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him shirtless and sighed at the ruined shirt. "Angel bought me this shirt" he said pouting causing Maureen to laugh again.

"Its only baby formula Collins. Here I'll throw it in the washing machine before you leave" She said handing Alex back to him and taking the shirt away from him.

"Keep an eye on Jessica" Maureen said before walking out the room. She quickly threw the shirt into the washing machine then walked back into the kitchen.

"Well she seems fine now" Collins said looking down at Alexis who was looking up at him.

"Good" Maureen said simply as she finished washing Jessica and put a fresh diaper on her. She quickly dressed her in a oneside and picked her up, putting her on her shoulder.

"Where you going?" Collins asked as Maureen walked out the room, he quickly ran after her.

"They've been changed, fed and bathed. They should be falling asleep soon." Maureen said turning to look at him as she walked into the nursery. She walked over to one of the cribs and placed Jessica down, placing the pacifire in her mouth. She turned around and took Alexis from Collins, placing her next to Jessica. Maureen placed the pacifier in her mouth but she quickly spit it out, settling for her thumb instead. Maureen shrugged and turned on the mobile above the crib. She turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the extension before walking out the nursery, Collins following.

"Wow" he said looking at her with look of amazement.

"What?" She asked glancing back at him as she walked into the kitchen and began cleaning up the mess.

"I just couldn't picture you as actually knowing what you were doing without Joanne being here" Collins said walking over to his now soggy cereal and taking a bite.

"Shut up" she said laughing as she poured the water out of the tub and set it aside.

"What? Hey I mean this is the chick who killed my goldfish when I went away to work because she forgot to feed them" Collins said laughing.

"Thoses fish were weak, I only forgot to feed them a few times." Maureen said shrugging as she threw the diaper she had thrown at Collins earlier, away.

"Maureen. The food I bought for you to feed them with wasn't even opened when i got back....2 months later" Collins said smirking. Maureen opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out, making Collins laugh.

"Shut up...again" she mumbled rolling her eyes at him. "I'm going to check on your shirt" she said walking out the kitchen towards the laundry room. She quickly threw Collins shirt in the dryer before walking into the kitchen.

"Collins! You did not just waste my cereal!" She exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Collins looked up from where he had been dumping the remander of his soggy cereal into the trash. "Do you have any idea how much cocoa puffs cost!?"

"But it was soggy." Collins replied putting the bowl in the sink. Maureen picked up one of the wet cloths she had used to wipe of the twins and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head, making a sound before falling to the floor. Collins turned around with a grin.

"You know what this means?" Collins said smirking as he walked towards Maureen.

"No what?" Maureen said rolling her eyes.

"Flapjack" he said simply. Maureen's eyes widened and she turned to run but Collins quickly caught her in the livingroom and pulled her to the floor.

"No! No! I'm sorry" Maureen cried trying to get out of Collins' grip Collins laughed as he quickly rolled over so he was ontop of Maureen looking down at her.

"Apologize" he commanded.

"No" She said simply still trying to get away from him. He laughed and collapsed ontop of her, putting enough body weight on her to hurt her a little but not crush her.

"Uggghhh!" Maureen groaned as the wind was knocked out of her. "Collins! the twins!" Maureen begged trying to push him off her with no luck.

"They're sleep. If they wake up I'll let you go" Collins said simply and turned his head so he was looking at her with a grin. Maureen heard the door open and struggled to see over Collins' massive shoulders.

"My friend is in the middle of my livingroom, with no shirt on and laying ontop of my wife...why doesn't this disturb me as much as it should" Joanne asked looking down at the two fools in front of her.

"Poookie. Make him get off" Maureen whinned from under Collins.

"What are you two doing?" Joanne asked as she took off her coat and hung it up.

"Flapjack" Collins said smiling and looking over at Joanne.

"Ah. Where are the babies?" Joanne asked smiling.

"Nursery. We just put them to sleep" Collins said. Joanne nodded and walked away into the bedroom.

"Poookie!" Maureen whined, upset her wife would just leave her here when it was obvious she needed help.

"Apologize and I'll let you go" Collins said laughing. Feeling like she was going to run out of breath soon she sighed.

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry" She yelled. Collins laughed and rolled off of her so he was laying next to her.

"Apology accepted" Collins said with a grin as he tucked his hands behind his head to get more comfortable.

"You ass" Maureen complained punching him in the arm before jumping up as Joanne walked back into the livingroom dressed in sweat pants and a tank top.

"By the way. Collins why don't you have a shirt on?" Joanne asked standing over him with a smirk.

"Because your child threw up on me" Collins said with a grin. "Its cool though. I feel at home. When its just Angel and me I walk around naked most of the time." Collins said laughing. Joanne made a face and Maureen kicked him in the arm again, only earning a bigger laugh from him.

"Let me go check on your shirt so you can get the hell out" Maureen yelled as she walked out the room.

"Sounds good. I should be heading home anyway" Collins said standing up and kissing Joanne's cheek.

"Any special reason?" Joanne asked raising an eyebrow.

"Angel said she was going shopping. She should be back by now and she usually gets something new to wear. I can definately expect to get-"

"GET OUT YOU PERV!" Maureen yelled as she walked in the room and threw his shirt at him. He laughed and caught it.

"With pleasure" he said smiling as he slipped his shirt over his head. He quickly kissed Maureen's cheek before walking out the door.

"So what did you two do all day?" Joanne asked turning to look at Maureen.

"Remind me again why we like him?" Maureen asked as she walked into the bedroom with Joanne following.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to GorgeousSmile, Fangirl44, scuie90, MojoNolive93 and CalzonaMojoFan for the reviews. Sorry this one took so long I've been so busy the last few days. **

**Disclaimer: Nope......not me....Jonathan Larson.**

Chapter 8

Joanne groaned as she heard the cry coming through the baby monitor sitting next to her. Rubbing her eyes she looked down at Maureen who was laying against her, then around the room. They were both in the livingroom on the couch. Joanne with her back towards the arm rest and legs stretched out along the couch. Maureen was the same way only her back was pressed against Joanne's chest. A blanket was draped over both of them and the TV across the room was playing the title menu of the DVD Mulan over and over again. Joanne smirked at the way Maureen's head was laying against her chest. She was sure the diva was going to be complaining about her neck later. She turned her attention to the small radio on the table next to her, a loud cry still coming from the monitor.

"Honeybear.....Maureen....wake up" Joanne whispered clearing her throat as she lightly nudged her wife. Maureen moaned and stirred before shaking her head. "Baby....Alexis is crying. One of us has to get her" Joanne said smiling at Maureen's resistance to wake up. The babies were almost 3 months old and Maureen and Joanne were now able to figure out the difference between the cries.

"You get her" Maureen moaned shifting her weight to her stomach and wrapping her arms around Joanne's waist.

"Well I would but that would still involve you moving and letting me up" Joanne said laughing.

"hmpf!" Maureen huffed as she groaned and pushed herself up. "I'll be glad when they get old enough to sleep through the night" Maureen complained as she stood up and walked out the livingroom towards the nursery. Joanne smiled but soon frowned when she realized what Maureen had just said and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:30am. Usually the twins slept at least until 7. Thats usually when Joanne got up for work so she usually took care of them in the morning before she left. This was the first time in a while the babies were up at this hour.

"Strange" Joanne said to herself and stretched as she sat up. She picked up the DVD remote and turned off the player, the title menu music quickly giving her a headache. Realizing the bedroom was a long way she decided to lay back on the couch. She had to be up for work in 3 hours anyway. No sense in going to bed. She was just about to lay back down when she heard Maureen's voice.

"JOANNE!!!!!" Joanne jumped up hearing the panic in Maureen's voice that echoed through her ears. Partly from the yell being echoed through the monitor next to her. Joanne quickly ran into the nursery and over to Maureen who was standing in the middle of the room holding Alexis who was now quiet.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked looking at Maureen who was staring at her with fear.

"Alexis!! She isn't breathing!" Maureen shouted.

"What do you mean she's not breathing?" Joanne asked pressing her ear to Alexis' nose.

"Just what I said!" Maureen said, tears in her eyes threating to spill over. Joanne, hearing nothing coming from Alexis' nose stood up.

"Okay Okay. Call an ambulance while I try to get her to breath!" Joanne said quickly taking Alexis' from Maureen. Maureen nodded and ran out the room as Joanne walked over to the changing table and laid the baby down, pressing her ear to her chest. Hearing a heartbeat Joanne sighed and gently pressed on Alexis' tiny stomach three times before holding the baby's nose and blowing in her mouth. After repeating this a couple more times she finally saw Alexis' chest move before seeing her eyes flutter open.

"Thank God!" Joanne breathed as Alexis looked at her and began crying again.

"Is she okay?" Maureen yelled running back in the room as Joanne picked Alexis up.

"I got her to breathe" Joanne said placing Alexis on her shoulder and rubbing the baby's back as Jessica began crying, obviously awaken from all the noise. Maureen walked over and lifted Jessica from the crib, cradling her as she walked back over to Joanne.

"Ambulance is on their way" She said looking at Joanne as Jessica's cries silenced, Alexis' still loud.

"Okay I'll go with Alexis to the hospital since I'm better dressed..." Joanne said looking down at the T-shirt and sweat pants she happened to be wearing compared to Maureen who was dressed in one of Joanne's dress shirts and socks. "....you can get dressed and get Jessica dressed and meet me there"

"Okay" Maureen said nodding as they heard sirens outside. Maureen quickly kissed Joanne's cheek and Alexis' head before walking out the room into the bedroom. Joanne hurred into the livingroom. Picking up one of the baby blankets she wrapped it around Alexis and slipped on a pair of flip flops walking out the apartment door to meet the paramedics who were rushing down the hall. They quickly took Alexis' and placed her on a portable gurney, placing a breathing mask over her face as she cried and Joanne followed closely beside her.

-----------

"How is she? What happened? Did the doctors say what was wrong?" Maureen asked as soon as she reached Joanne who was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the emergency room.

"Honey calm down. I don't know anything yet" Joanne said shaking her head. She gently took the baby carrier from Maureen and set it on one of the chairs. She removed the blankets and looked inside, smiling as she saw Jessica was asleep.

"Why not?" Maureen asked, all of a sudden pissed off. "How don't you know anything!?! Our 4 month old daughter just stops breathing and they won't tell us anything!? What the hell kind of place is this?" Maureen yelled looking around, earning a few stares from other people as well as passing nurses.

"Maureen calm down. They're probably still working on her, have patience" Joanne said shaking her head and placing her hands on Maureen's shoulders.

"I am calm. They better come out here and tell me something about my child though" Maureen said frowning as she took a seat in the chair next to the car seat. Joanne sighed and continued pacing. She had to do something to keep herself calm otherwise she was sure she would bust through the double doors where they took Alexis and demand to see her baby. About 45 mintues later a woman in a white coat came through the doors. Glancing at her pad she looked around the room before her eyes landed on Maureen and Joanne.

"Mrs. Jefferson and Mrs. Johnson right?" she asked, earning a nod from each of them. Maureen was suddenly by her side.

"How's Alexis? Is she okay? What happened?" Maureen asked staring at the woman, who now looked slightly uncomfortable. Glancing at Joanne who was looking at her from the chair, another baby in her lap looking around quietly.

"Um...why don't you two come in and I'll explain everything" the doctor said smiling. Maureen nodded and looked back at Joanne. Joanne placed Jessica back into the carrier and placed her pacifier in her mouth before she could yell before buckling her in and placing another blanket over her. She stood up and followed Maureen and the doctor through the doors and down the hall. Soon enough they entered a room where there was an incubator. Alexis laid inside of it sleeping peacefully.

"By the way I'm Doctor Thomas" the doctor said smiling.

"Yeah thats nice and all. What's wrong with my daughter?" Maureen asked firmly as she stared at the doctor.

"Well after running a few tests it seems like Alexis stopped breathing after crying for a while..." the nurse said as she looked over the chart in her hands.

"Duh! Why do you think we called you!? I asked if she was going to be okay and what was wrong with her! Why did she stop breathing?!" Maureen yelled causing the doctor to flinch. Joanne noticed this and stood up, walking over to the two women.

"Um Maureen why don't you stay with Jessica while I talk to Doctor Thomas" Joanne suggested placing her hand on Maureen's shoulder.

"Whatever" Maureen mumbled shrugging Joanne's hand off her and walking over to the carrier. The doctor looked at Joanne, hoping she would be calmer than Maureen and smiled before clearing her throat.

"So as I was saying....she stopped breathing after crying. We think she was crying because her chest was feeling tight and hurting, making it difficult to breath" the doctor explained.

"Why would it be difficult for her to breath?" Joanne asked.

"Well we can never been a hundred percent sure about babies when they're this young but it seems as if theses are the early stages to asthma. We won't know until she's probably around two" the doctor explained.

"Say hi Lexi!" Maureen said smiling as she held Jessica over the incubator. Maureen laughed as Jessica saw Alexis and smiled, giggling before 'talking.' Joanne smiled at them before turning back to the doctor.

"So thats it?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well we're going to give you a small breathing machine to put her on when she goes to sleep so it'll help her breathe better. I also suggest making sure she lays on her stomache from now on when you put her to sleep" the doctor said as Joanne nodded, taking it all in. "We're going to keep her overnight to make sure she's okay. Are you two going to stay?"

"One of us is. The other will probably take our other daughter home." Joanne said looking back at Maureen who was still playing with Jessica.

"Okay I'll have one of the nurses bring up a bed" the doctor said smiling before walking out the room. Joanne turned around and walked over to Maureen just as Alexis opened her eyes. Alexis quickly began whimpering when she looked around. Jessica babbled something making Alexis look over at her and them both break out in grins.

"I wonder what she said." Maureen said laughing at the interaction between her daughters.

"Whatever it was it worked." Joanne said smiling as she watched Alexis and Jessica giggle and reach towards each other. "Their bringing a bed up so I can stay the night. You can take Jessica home."

"No. I'm staying and what was wrong? Is she going to be okay?" Maureen asked suddenly aware that she hadn't heard anything the doctor said.

"Yes she's fine. The doctor said they think its asthma but they can't be sure yet. She's too young. For now they're going to put her on a breathing machine" Joanne explained as she took Jessica who was reaching towards her. Maureen nodded and looked down at Alexis as she began whining again and reaching towards them.

"Here ya go" a nurse said smiling as she wheeled a bed into the room and placed it against one of the walls, locking it in place.

"Thank you" Joanne said smiling. The nurse nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Maureen shouted turning to the nurse who stopped and turned to face them. "She's not on any machines or anything. Is it okay if we pick her up and hold her for a while?" Maureen asked motioning towards Alexis.

"Oh sure. I'm sorry the doctor didn't mention that" the nurse said smiling and walking over. She carefully lifted the top of the incubator up and smiled. Maureen reached in and picked up Alexis who immediately stopped whining and nestled into Maureen's arms. The nurse smiled and left the room as Joanne turned to Maureen.

"Okay you stay here with Alexis, I'm going to go home so I can put Jessica back to bed and call off work that I have to go into in...." Joanne said looking at the clock. " 45 minutes!" Joanne said, her eyes wide.

"Calm down Pookie, just use one of the pay phones" Maureen said laughing and reaching in her pocket, pulling out two quarters. Joanne nodded and took the change. She quickly kissed Maureen on the cheek and Alexis on the head before carrying Jessica back to the carrier and strapping her in, much to Jessica's protest who began crying. "We'll be back tomorrow......well today" Joanne called as she walked out the hospital room leaving Maureen still smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to ****Fangirl44****, ****scuie90****, ****Imagination Genius**** and ****CalzonaMojoFan**** for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Chapter 9

"Maureen! Can you bring in Alexis' breathing machine?" Joanne called from the livingroom. Alexis was sitting on her lap coughing as Joanne gently patted her back. Jessica was on the floor a few feet away playing with some kind of toy that made music. Joanne and Maureen weren't quite sure what it was supposed to be, Mimi had gotten it for them.

"I hate this thing. How much longer before she's able to stop using it?" Maureen asked frowning as she walked into the living room carrying the small machine. She set it on the table next to Joanne and sighed.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she has to at least get rid of this cough first" Joanne said reaching for the machine.

"Its been almost 2 months" Maureen complained rubbing Alexis' head who had finally stopped coughing. Joanne didn't reply and instead turned on the machine. Alexis frowned when Joanne tried to place the tube around her nose and began crying and fighting her off.

"Come on Alex. I know you hate it" Joanne said sighing, finally able to get the tube around Alexis' nose. She quickly placed Alexis on her shoulder to avoid having her trying to pull the tube out her nose and began bouncing her slightly.

"Hopefully she'll go to sleep" Joanne said laying back on the couch, yawning herself.

"You look tired baby" Maureen said frowning and leaning over to kiss Joanne's forehead. Joanne nodded and Maureen opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she felt something tug on her leg. Looking down she smiled as Jessica looked up at her, holding up her hands.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Maureen asked as she bent down to pick her up.

"Mommy's girl" Joanne mumbled with a smirk, her eyes closed.

"You have the nerve to talk with your mini-me right there" Maureen said laughing and looking at Alexis.

"Alex's not that attached to me though." Joanne said shaking her head.

"Psh shows how much you know. You're not here with her during the day when she cries for you" Maureen said sitting down next to Joanne.

"Cries for me? How do you know she cries for me? She can't talk yet" Joanne said laughing.

"Because no matter what I do she doesn't stop crying. I was so confused for the longest about why she was crying. Then one day Angel was here and we were all in the bedroom- does that make you jealous? Me in the bedroom with Angel alone?" Maureen asked with a smile as she cut herself off.

"No Maureen." Joanne said causing Maureen to frown.

"Why not?" Maureen asked as Jessica used the oppurtunity to use Maureen as a jungle gym and attempt to climb up her.

"Because its Angel. He's our friend. He wouldn't have sex with you because he's gay and Collins would kill you" Joanne said simply with a smile, yawning again.

"Touche. Anyway we were in the bedroom. The twins were sitting on the bed and Alexis was having one of her fits. I didn't notice but Angel mentioned that she was reaching for that picture of you on the dresser."

"Maybe she just wanted the picture" Joanne teased with a smirk.

"Yeah she cried for 2 hours straight for a picture that she barely pays any attention too" Maureen said rolling her eyes, wincing in pain as Jessica grabbed her bottom lip. Joanne laughed as her eyes slipped closed.

"Why don't you take a nap with Lexi while I calm Jess down" Maureen said shaking her head as she pulled Jessica's hand away from her lip, causing Jessica to giggle. Recieving a inaudible moan from Joanne, she took that as a yes and stood up. Looking at Alexis she smiled when she saw she was also sleep and carried Jessica into the kitchen.

"Why are you so awake?" Maureen asked Jessica laughing, who in turn giggled. Maureen sat Jessica in one of the highchairs surrounding the table and reached into the fridge. Taking out a bottle she walked over to Jessica, placing it in her mouth.

"Are you going to hold it?" Maureen asked, one hand on her hip. Jessica looked at Maureen but made no attempt to wrap her hands around the bottle. "Fine" Maureen said shrugging and taking the bottle, setting it down in front of her. Jessica yelled and looked at Maureen.

"Pick it up" Maureen said laughing and walking back over to the fridge to find something to eat for herself. After hearing a few more yells from Jessica it got quiet. Maureen turned around and smirked as she watched Jessica drinking her bottle, holding it on her own.

"Good girl" Maureen said smiling as she kissed Jessica's forehead. Jessica smiled and dropped the bottle holding her hands up. Maureen shook her head no and Jessica frowned then yelled.

"Don't yell at me" Maureen snapped tapping Jessica's hand making her cry.

"You're going to wake your sister and mama up" Maureen said sighing as Jessica continued to cry. Sighing Maureen picked up a pacifier and pushed it into Jessica's mouth, quieting the cries for the time being. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to start crying again if Maureen didn't pick her up. Walking over to the phone she dialed the loft number.

_SPEEEEEAK_

"Hey guys it's me! I was wondering what Roger was doing..."

"Whats up Mau?" Roger's voice came through the phone.

"Hey babe. You think you could drive over and pick up me and Jessica? Joanne and Alexis are asleep and I don't want Jessi to wake them" Maureen explained.

"Like mother like daughter" Roger said laughing. "Yeah sure I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Okay" Maureen said smiling.

"And be ready. I don't want to be waiting all day because you know how-" Roger started but Maureen hung up on him shaking her head.

"Come on Jess. We're going to see Uncle Roger and Uncle Mark....and most likely Aunt Mimi" Maureen said lifting Jessica from the highchair and carrying her into the bedroom. Forty-five minutes later Maureen walked into the loft carrying Jessica with Roger behind them.

"What took you so long?" Mimi asked walking over and taking Jessica from Maureen.

"Ask her" Roger said rolling his eyes at Maureen and dropping his keys on the table.

"Shut up" Maureen said sitting down on the couch. "Where's Mark?" Maureen asked looking around.

"In the bedroom I think" Mimi said smiling and sitting down next to Maureen with Jessica in her lap.

"MARK!!" Maureen yelled causing Mimi and Roger to flinch.

"Damnit Maureen. Can't you just go find him like a normal person?" Roger asked uncovering his ears.

"Yeah?" Mark asked opening the door to his bedroom and looking out.

"Hey baby! Are you coming out? I brought Jessica" Maureen said smiling.

"Where's Alex?" Mark asked.

"At home sleep with Joanne and its Lexi Mark" Maureen said frowning.

"Whats wrong with Alex?" Mimi asked looking over as she continued to bounce Jessica on her knee.

"Alex is a boy's name." Maureen said simply.

"Says the woman with a wife we call Jo" Roger said smiling.

"Thats the point. I'm not sure if I want my daughters to be lesbians like me and Joanne" Maureen said frowning.

"Maureen just because we call her Alex doesn't mean she'll be a lesbian" Mark said sitting down on the table next to Roger.

"And even if she was. Is that such a horrible thing to be gay?" Mimi asked.

"Yes! Well No!" Maureen said then frowned. "Its not a bad thing. Its a hard thing"

"What are you talking about Maureen? Joanne was the first serious relationship you had with a woman" Roger said smiling.

"Yeah but you don't know the stories Joanne told me about what she went through being a lesbian. I don't want my daughters dealing with that" Maureen said looking at the wall.

"Okay....we'll call her Lexi Maureen" Mimi said staring at Maureen with her mouth open. Mark and Roger simply nodded. Maureen nodded and looked at her friends before turning to Jessica. Jessica looked at Maureen before smiling and reaching towards her. Maureen smiled and picked up Jessica, setting her in her lap before turning back to her friends with a smile.

"So how do you guys plan on entertaining us until we leave....because I'm bored" Maureen said with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/M: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Before you read I just wanted to let you know that yes it is possible for what happens between the twins in this chapter. I researched it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RENT....or twins and their unexplainable powers they have with each other.**

Chapter 10

"July 18th. 12pm Eastern Standard Time. Alexis and Jessica's first birthday party" Mark recited as he filmed the apartment decorated in streamers and ribbons.

"Mark! I hate that damn camera!" Maureen yelled across the room. Mark turned his camera to film Maureen as she walked towards him before pushing the camera away.

"HEY! Easy on the camera" Mark said frowning as he examined his camera. Maureen rolled her eyes and in the kitchen where Collins and Roger were having a arm wrestling match. Maureen shook her head and reached in the fridge pulling out a can of sprite.

"Mommy!" Maureen and turned around, smiling as Alexis ran over to her. Maureen sat the can down and reached down sweeping Alexis in the air, tossing her up before catching her causing Alexis to laugh.

"MAUREEN!!" Maureen frowned at the tone of Joanne's voice and walked towards the bedroom.

"Whatever it is. I swear I didn't do it" Maureen said as she walked in the bedroom. Maureen couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her.

"Laugh and I'll kill you" Joanne said sternly as she stood in the bathroom doorway soaked. Maureen closed her eyes as she did her best to hold in her laugh.

"I'm sorry Pookie....what happened?" Maureen asked smiling, still doing her best to hold in her laugh.

"Your daughter. I was giving her a bath when she decided to pull up the button for the shower. This is why I give Alexis baths and you give Jessica baths." Joanne said frowning. Maureen laughed as she sat Alexis on the bed and walked over to Joanne.

"Well at least you aren't dressed for the party yet" Maureen said smiling.

"Yeah but you are" Joanne said smirking as she pulled Maureen into a hug, causing Maureen to gasp.

"Joanne!" Maureen whined as the lawyer laughed and let Maureen go. Maureen frowned at her now soaked tank top.

"Now since you have to get changed anyway, you can finish Jessica's bath" Joanne said smiling and kissing Maureen's forehead. Maureen sighed as Joanne walked past her and into the bedroom. Maureen walked in the bathroom and smiled as Jessica sat in the shallow water splashing.

"Mommy!" Jessica said smiling as she saw Maureen. Maureen kissed Jessica's head as she took a seat on the floor next to the bathtub to finish giving her bath. Joanne looked at Alexis who was sitting in the middle of the bed playing with the remote.

"Come on sweetie" Joanne said smiling and holding her hands out to Alexis who went into them. Joanne carried her into the livingroom, careful to keep her away from her soaked clothes, where Mark, Roger and Collins were on the couch, staring at the TV.

"Are ya'll ready yet?" Roger asked looking up at Joanne.

"Do I look ready?" Joanne asked looking down at her soaked shirt.

"The wet look works for you" Collins said grinning. Joanne rolled her eyes and handed Alexis to Mark.

"Can you guys watch her? I'm going to get in the other shower and Maureen's getting Jessica ready"

"No problem" Mark said nodding. Joanne nodded and walked out the room. Mark looked down at Alexis who was looking at him with her fingers in her mouth.

"Awe isn't that cute?" Roger said laughing and picking up Mark's camera, turning it to Mark and Alexis. "Isn't Mark so cute? I think he would make a half decent father one day....thats if he can ever get a woman to sleep with him" Roger said for the camera. Mark glared at Roger as Collins snickered.

"Wog!" Alexis yelled reaching towards the camera. Roger laughed and moved closer, placing the camera up to Alexis. Alexis smiled and reached towards it, holding the lense.

"Don't let her break it" Mark said quickly looking at Roger.

"She's fine man. Chill out" Collins said laughing.

"Here Alex. Wanna hold it?" Roger asked as he handed the camera to Alexis.

"ROGER!" Mark yelled causing Collins and Roger to laugh.

"I'm just kidding man" Roger said backing away from Alexis and turning the camera on himself. "Lets go see if we can get a shot of Joanne in the shower" Roger said grinning in the camera.

"Do it and I'll kill you!" Mimi said walking in the door with Angel behind her.

"Not if I get to him first" Maureen said walking out the bedroom carrying Jessica who was now fully dressed. She also had on a different tank top.

"Damn man. Women came from everywhere when you said that" Collins said laughing. Roger frowned as Mark set Alexis on the floor and stood up, taking his camera away from Roger.

"Now what were you saying?" Mimi asked smirking as she walked over to Roger with her hands on her hips. Maureen smiled and set Jessica down on the floor before walking up behind Roger.

"I'd like to know too" Maureen said from behind Roger. Roger turned around to look at her then at Mimi.

"I said I love you guys!" Roger said quickly and put his hands up, backing away. Collins laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Angel who was now sitting in his lap.

"That's what I thought" Mimi said smirking as she wrapped her arms around Roger's neck and kissed him.

"Jessica!" Mark yelled before a bang was heard followed by a cry. Maureen's head snapped in the direction of the cry, frowning when she saw Jessica laying on the floor next to the table crying.

"What happened?" Maureen asked as she rushed over and scooped Jessica in her arms, cradling her again her chest and rocking her.

"She hit her head on the table" Mark said frowning.

"Let me see" Angel said quickly and jumped up, walking over to Maureen. Maureen pulled Jessica away from her chest and let Angel look at her head.

"I don't see any redness or anything" Angel said nodding. "I think she's okay. In a little pain maybe but nothing serious" Angel said smiling. Maureen nodded as Jessica's cries began to die down. Maureen smiled and wiped the tears off Jessica's face.

"You're okay" Maureen said smiling and kissing Jessica's forehead before setting her down on the floor then turning back to her friends.

"Is there anyone else coming to the party?" Collins asked taking another swig from his bottle of Stoli. Maureen nodded.

"Yeah one of Joanne's co-workers is bringing her two year old son and a girl I met when I took the girls to the park is bringing her 3 kids" Maureen said sighing.

"Oh man six toddlers running around? You guys got your work cut out for you" Roger said grinning and sitting in the chair.

"That's why we have you here to help" Maureen said grinning and kissing Roger's cheek. Roger frowned and pushed her away from him, wiping his cheek.

"FINALLY!" Collins yelled as Joanne walked out the bedroom fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Shut up" Joanne said smirking and walking over to Maureen. "I heard Jessica crying. Is she okay?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah she's fine now" Maureen said looking over at Jessica who was sitting on the floor playing with Alexis.

"Ma!" Joanne turned around as Alexis waddled over to her with her hands up. Joanne reached down and picked up Alexis. Alexis giggled and laid her head on her Joanne's shoulder. Joanne smiled and kissed her forehead, frowning.

"Whats wrong?" Mimi asked as she noticed Joanne's face.

"Did Alexis hit her head?" Joanne asked looking back at Maureen. Maureen frowned and shook her head.

"No. Jessica did. Why?" Maureen asked walking over to look at Alexis.

"She has a red knot on her head. Like she hit it" Joanne said running her hand over it.

"She didn't hit head though. Not while out here and I know she didn't have it earlier" Maureen said looking at Joanne.

"So wait let me get this straight....." Collins said leaning forward with a smile. "...Jess hits her head...."

"...and Alex gets the knot on her head" Mimi finished staring at Maureen and Joanne who were both looking at her with looks of shock.

"That's fuckin awesome!" Roger said laughing and looking at Jessica who was standing near the window, looking out.

"Shut up Davis. Maybe she just hit her head and we didn't see it" Maureen said scratching her head. "I mean Lexi's not the type to bust out crying when she gets hurt" Maureen reasoned.

"I saw this on TV. Some twins are so close that when one of them falls and scapes their knee the other one will cry or something like that" Angel said smiling brightly.

"But Jessica hit her head and Jessica cried" Mark pointed out.

"Yes but she didn't have a knot. I checked but Alexis does" Angel pointed out.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Collins said grinning and walking over to Alexis who was still in Joanne's arms. "if she felt the pain once then she should feel it again" he said smiling. He looked at the knot on Alexis' head and pressed on it firmly enough for it to hurt. Jessica fell to the floor and started crying as Alexis continued to suck her thumb.

"COLLINS!" Maureen yelled causing Collins to turn around and run.

"Hey it worked!!" Collins yelled as Maureen chased him into the kitchen. Joanne sighed and set Alexis down then picked up Jessica holding her close.

"Fuckin awesome..." Roger said nodding with a grin causing Joanne to shoot him a deadly glare.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to Fangirl44, Imagination Genius and scuie90 for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I want it! But I can't have it! Its not mines :(**

**Chapter 11**

"How is she?" Maureen asked as she walked in the room and over to the couch where Joanne was sitting, rocking Jessica. Joanne yawned and shook her head.

"Not much better. I just got her to sleep" Maureen nodded and took a seat next to them, looking at the sleeping baby in her wife's lap.

"You can go to bed. I'll take her for the rest of the night" Maureen said holding her hands out to take Jessica. Joanne shook her head.

"I'm fine" she insisted.

"Pookie you've got to be at work in a few hours." Maureen said through another yawn.

"I called off" Joanne said simply.

"Baby go get some sleep. You've been up all night with her." Maureen said as she reached over and lifted Jessica off her lap, setting her on her own. Joanne opened her mouth to protest.

"Bed Jo." Maureen demanded. Joanne sighed and stood up. Maureen smirked and poked out her lips. Joanne leaned down and pecked Maureen's lips quickly before disappearing in the bedroom. Maureen looked down at her daughter who was curled against her chest breathing evenly. Leaning back Maureen shifted Jessica to her shoulder and closed her own eyes.

----------

Joanne woke up 3 hours later to someone nudging her. Joanne sighed and opened one of her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear up, it landed on the baby sitting next to her. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter pushing her lightly with a look of concentration on her face.

"Ma up!" Alexis demanded pushing Joanne again.

"I'm up. I'm up" Joanne moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Alexis grinned and raised her hands up. Joanne yawned and stood up. Reaching over she lifted Alexis off the bed and set her on the floor next to her.

"How did you get in here? In fact how did you get out your crib?" Alexis smiled at her and took off running out the room. Joanne slowly followed after her.

"Maureen?" She called out as she walked into the livingroom. She quickly covered her mouth when she saw Maureen still asleep on the couch and smiled. Maureen was laying on the couch on her back with Jessica on her chest, both were still fast asleep. Joanne walked over and picked up the blanket off the back of the couch, drapping it over the two of them then walked in the kitchen where Alexis was sitting on the floor.

"You know you're the only one I would get up this early for on my day off" Joanne told her as she held out her hands. Alexis climbed to her feet and raised her arms, allowing Joanne to pick her up. "Well you and Jessica...and Maureen...and most likely Angel and Collins....."

"Ma." Alexis said frowning and laying her head on her shoulder. Joanne looked at her and nodded, deciding Alexis was tired of hearing her list. Walking over to the table she placed Alexis in one of the high chairs. She reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle to hand to her. Alexis took it instantly and shoved it in her mouth as Joanne went over to the cupboard to start making the cereal.

"Mornin" Maureen mumbled as she walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later. Joanne was sitting at the table feeding Alexis.

"Hey honeybear. Where's Jessi?" Joanne asked looking back at Maureen as the diva opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk.

"Still asleep. I put her on the floor on a blanket" Maureen said tilting her head back and taking a drink of milk straight from the carton.

"Honey..."

"Okay Okay" Maureen said rolling her eyes and walking over to the cupboard for a glass.

"MA!" Alexis yelled reaching towards the cereal that was sitting in front of Joanne. She was obviously upset her mama had stop feeding her to have a conversation.

"I'm sorry" Joanne said smiling as she took another spoonful and fed it to Alexis. A cry was heard from the other room and Joanne sighed as she stood up. Alexis looked at her and began whinning, upset her meal was once again being stopped.

"Maureen will you finish feeding Alex for me?" Joanne asked. Maureen frowned at the name but walked over and took a seat without replying. She had given up trying to convince everyone to call her daughter Lexi instead of Alex but she still didn't like it. Joanne walked in the livingroom and picked a crying Jessica off the floor.

"Still don't feel good I see" Joanne said wincing as Jessica sneezed twice then laid her head on Joanne's shoulder. Joanne walked in the kitchen and quickly took a bottle out the fridge before walking back out. They were trying their best to keep the twins apart while Jessica had a cold. One sick baby was hard enough, they didn't need two. Joanne walked into the nursery and laid Jessica down.

"Still a little stuffy" Joanne said more to herself as Jessica coughed a little. Joanne gave Jessica the bottle and watched as the baby's eyes began shutting. In a matter of a few minutes she was back asleep. Joanne turned on the baby monitor and walked back into the kitchen.

"By the way. Do you know how Alex got into our room last night?" Joanne asked as she took a seat at the table across from Maureen and Alex.

"Yeah i put her in there about an hour after you went to bed. She was crying and I had Jessica. As soon as I laid her next to you she was asleep again"

"You could have warned me. I might have rolled over on her or something"

"I thought you knew. When I laid her down I tapped you. You looked at me and her then pulled her closer to you"

"I did? Oh I must have really been tired"

"You were. Why did she wake you up?"

"Yes. She was pushing me and yelling for me to wake up matter of fact." Maureen laughed and wiped off Alexis' face then lifted her out of the highchair. She sat her on the floor and she immediately ran around the table to Joanne and lifted her arms.

"Mama's girl" Maureen said smiling as she wiped off the table. Joanne just smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"You love to be carried don't you?" Joanne asked. Alexis whined and kept her hands up. Joanne shook her head no and Alexis frowned and sat down on the floor where she was.

"At least she didn't cry" Maureen said laughing.

"She never does. However Jessica has a fit when we don't pick her up"

"Oh yeah. Don't I know" Maureen said nodding.

"That's because you spoil her"

"I do not. At least not anymore than you do" Joanne gave Maureen a 'yeah right' look.

"Shut up Joanne"

"Knock Knock!" Someone yelled and Joanne turned around smiling as Mark and Roger walked into view.

"Hey guys" Maureen said smiling.

"Hey" Mark said smiling as Roger simply nodded and looked down at Alexis.

"Sup Alex" He said smiling as he kneeled down and put up his hand. Alexis smiled and gave him a high-five.

"We get a nod but Alex gets a high-five" Joanne said smirking. Roger shrugged as he picked up Alexis and stood up.

"What can I say. This is my partner right here" Roger said smiling.

"Where's Jessica?" Mark looked around, seeing no sign of the other baby.

"Sleep. She has a cold. We're doing our best to keep the two of them seperated" Joanne said sighing.

"We can take Alex for a few hours if you want." Roger suggested.

"Take Alex away from her beloved Mama? I wanna see this" Maureen teased earning a glare from Joanne.

"She's not that bad. She's not with me when I go to work"

"Touche" Maureen agreed nodding.

"But yeah. That would be great. Are you sure?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah no problem" Mark said nodding.

"I'll go pack a bag for you" Joanne said standing up and walking into the nursery.

"You look rough Mau" Roger said with a grin.

"I was up all night with Jessica smartass." Maureen said rolling her eyes at Roger.

"Do you two wake up in the morning and think of ways to start arguments with each other?" Mark asked shaking his head and taking Alexis from Roger.

"Sometimes" Roger said shrugging and walking over to the fridge and looking inside.

"Get out of my fridge you pig!" Maureen snapped picking up a spoon and throwing it at Roger. Roger ducked and laughed as he reached in and pulled out a pudding cup.

"Can I have this?" he asked turning around to Maureen.

"No" Roger frowned and looked over as Joanne came into the kitchen carrying a diaper bag. "Jo can I have this?"

"Sure" Joanne said and turned to Mark as Roger grinned at Maureen. "Here are the diapers, wipes, powder and pacifier. I packed an extra outfit in there too incase she decides to get messy"

"Here" Maureen said handing Joanne 2 jars of baby food and 2 bottles. "You better feed my child Cohen"

"What about her machine thing? You know when she goes to sleep?" Roger asked as he ate the pudding cup.

"She won't need it. You guys are bringing her back later tonight. She only has to wear it when she goes to bed at night"

"Oh" Roger said shrugging. Mark nodded and placed the bag on his shoulder.

"Anything else?" Mark asked.

"Car seat. Duh!" Maureen said rolling her eyes.

"Subway....duh" Roger said rolling his eyes back. Maureen glared at him as Joanne rolled her eyes and turned back to Mark and Alexis.

"Bye baby. I love you and be good for your uncles" Joanne said smiling and kissing Alexis' forehead.

"Aunt's too. Something tells me when Mimi and Ang find out we have her they'll magically appear" Roger said shaking his head as he walked over to Mark and took Alexis back.

"Bye sweetie" Maureen said smiling as she walked over to Alexis.

"Bye honey" Roger said grinning and poking out his lips. Maureen hit him in the back of the head and kissed Alexis' cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because your a jackass"

"Maureen..."

"Sorry" Maureen mumbled looking back at Joanne who pointed to Alexis.

"Wave bye Alex" Roger said waving to Maureen and Joanne. Alexis smiled and waved as Roger and Mark turned to leave.

"Ma!" Alexis yelled squirming around in Roger's arms as she reached for Joanne. She finally figuring out that she was leaving and her mother's weren't coming with her.

"Awe honeybear" Joanne said frowning as Roger walked out the door and shut it behind him. Maureen smiled and wrapped her arm around Joanne's waist.

"See told you. Mama's girl"

"Shut up" Joanne said hitting Maureen in the arm and walking away as Maureen laughed.

* * *

**A/N 2: Next Chapter will be Alexis over at the loft and Jessica still dealing with her cold.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. School and homework has been taking up most of my time as well as sleep. My schedule for next quarter isn't as demanding so hopefully I'll have alot more time to update my two stories. One again I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT**

Chapter 12

"You see her in there?" Roger called as he walked back into the livingroom and looked around.

"No! You didn't find her?" Mark called back walking out of the kitchen, his eyes wide.

"No. She's not in the bathroom or the bedrooms."

"Well she has to be somewhere. I mean she couldn't have gone far right?" Mark asked, obviously afriad.

"Um yeah right!" Roger agreed as he looked under the table for the third time.

"Maureen and Joanne are going to kill us" Mark said holding his head.

"No they're not! Because we're going to find her!! LOOK!" Roger yelled walking around the couch. Mark sighed and stood up and began looking around the livingroom again.

"Looking for this?" Mimi said sighing as she walked in the loft carrying Alex on her hip.

"HEY!!!! You found her.......er I mean....um" Roger stuttered frowning.

"You two are pitiful. How do you loose a baby?" Collins asked laughing as he walked in the loft behind Mimi with Angel on his heels.

"We didn't loose her. She ran away." Roger said frowning.

"Oh yeah. Stick to that story. I'm sure Maureen and Joannne will believe that" Collins said rolling his eyes and sitting on the couch.

"Boys. Try keeping the door closed when you have an one year old running around" Angel said sliding the loft door shut with and sigh.

"Wait. So where did you find her?" Mark asked from across the room.

"She was sitting in the hallway by the railing. Do you know what could have happened if she would have fell through?" Mimi asked clearly upset.

"But she didn't." Roger said walking over to take Alexis from Mimi. Mimi gave him a mean glare and he backed away.

"I can't wait to see what Maureen and Joanne are going to do to you when they find out you lost their daughter."

"Can we not tell them please?" Mark asked looking at Collins who was grinning ear to ear. Collins frowned.

"But thats no fun."

"Honey...." Angel said shaking her head at Collins before looking at Mark. "...It'll be our little secret sweetie."

"On one condition!" Mimi piped in as everyone turned to look at her. "From now on when you guys have one of the twins, one of us has to be here to help." Mimi said pointing to herself and Angel.

"Hey! What about me? I'm responsible."

"When you're not high or drunk" Roger said snickering.

"Which isn't often" Mimi agreed as she sat Alexis on the floor. Collins frowned as Angel smirked.

"Fine agreed. Now can we not tell Maureen and Joanne about this?" Mark asked with wide eyes.

"Fine." Mimi agreed taking a seat in the chair across from the couch.

"Who are you more afraid of? Mau or Jo?" Collins asked laughing at the expression Mark still had glued to his face.

"I'm not scared of neither one." Roger said smiling.

"Right....." Mimi teased with a smirk.

"Wog!" Alexis yelled as she walked over to Roger sucking her thumb.

"What's up Alex?" Roger asked picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"BahBah!" She said looking up at him grinning. Roger raised his eyebrow and looked around for help.

"She wants her bottle Einstien." Collins said laughing.

"What else could Bah-Bah possibly mean?" Mimi asked shaking her head as Angel got up to get the bottle.

"Well how am I supposed to know this baby language? I don't have kids and everytime the twins are here Maureen and Joanne are here." Roger said frowning.

"Well you have to give them that. This is the first time they've had one of them on their own." Angel agreed as she handed a bottle to Alexis.

"Us? You've had them by yourself before?" Mark asked surprised.

"Sure. Sometimes Joanne asks us to babysit when her and Maureen want to go out." Angel said smiling and sitting on the arm of the chair next to Mimi.

"And you?" Mark asked turning to Collins.

"Yeah but only for like a few minutes. I've watched them before when Maureen had to run to the store or something and Jo was at work." Collins said shrugging.

"How come they never asked us to watch them?" Roger asked frowning as Angel and Mimi shrugged. Collins laughed as Alex crawled out Roger's lap.

"Well here's an example of why they shouldn't anymore" Collins said smiling earning glares from Roger and Mark.

"We only lost her for a few minutes" Roger said crossing his arms. "Right Mark?"

"Um.....where's Alex?" Mark asked looking around as Angel and Mimi groaned. Roger sighed and Collins laughed.

----------

"Okay Okay" Joanne said taking the thermometer out of of Jessica's ear as Jessica continued to whine. Joanne shook the thermometer for a minute before looking at it with a sigh.

"Still high?" Maureen asked walking into the room and placing a pacifier in Jessica's mouth.

"Yes unfortunately. 99.5" Joanne said setting the thermometer to the side and lifting Jessica out of the crib. Jessica spit out her pacifier and cried as she squirmed in Joanne's arms reaching for Maureen. Maureen sighed and took her into her arms.

"That's from spoiling her" Joanne teased with a smile as Jessica settled down and laid her head on Maureen's shoulder.

"You know what you can do smartass?" Maureen asked walking out the room as Joanne followed with a smile.

"I'm going to go pick up Alexis so see if you can get her to sleep." Joanne said as she followed Maureen into the bedroom and slipped on her shoes. Maureen nodded and yawned as she watched Joanne leave. When she heard the door shut she walked into the bathroom and started a lukewarm bath.

"Maybe a bath will help you feel a little better baby" Maureen said as she kissed Jessica's head. Jessica's eyes fluttered as she yawned. Maureen made sure the water wasn't high before she turned it off. She quickly undressed Jessica and herself before climbing into the bath and setting Jessica in her lap.

"Mommy" Jessica whinned before beginning a coughing fit. Maureen patted her back gently and sighed when Jessica began crying. She washed her up quickly then herself before picking her up and stepping out the tub. She dried Jessica off and got her dressed in a fresh diaper and pajamias before walking into the nursery and laying her down.

"Still warm" Maureen mumbled as she felt Jessica's forehead. Sighing she turned on the mobile above her head and rubbed Jessica's back until she was asleep before walking out the room. Maureen yawned and walked into the bedroom. She quickly threw on a long T-shirt and boyshorts before collapsing on the bed.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Maureen groaned and opened her eyes. She winced as she felt something bouncing on her stomach.

"Alexis? What are you doing?" Maureen grumbled holding Alexis still. Alexis giggled and leaned forward towards Maureen's face. Maureen kissed her lips softly before laying back on the bed and turning her head towards Joanne. "Did you put her ontop of me?"

"No. I set her on the bed and she crawled ontop of you" Joanne said laughing as she took off her other earring and stood up.

"How long have you been home?" Maureen asked noticing Alex was already in her pajamias.

"Few minutes. I saw you put Jessica in the nursery so Alex is with us tonight." Joanne said stripping out of her clothes and replacing them with a sports bra and shorts.

"Pookie...." Maureen moaned. Joanne looked over at Maureen and shook her head at her.

"Don't give me that look. I have work to do and you are holding our daughter." Joanne said laughing. Maureen pouted as Joanne leaned down and kissed her lips. "Goodnight honeybear."

"Night." Maureen mumbled and turned on her side as she cuddled Alexis close to her and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Maureen turned around and sighed as she saw her 4 year old daughter running towards her holding her mouth.

"Hold on for a minute Mimi." Maureen said into the phone and kneeled down so she could catch the crying 4 year old. "What's wrong Alexis?"

"Jessica pushed me." Alex whined frowning as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. Maureen groaned when she saw the blood and turned back to the phone.

"Mimi can I call you back.....okay." Maureen said and hung up. She quickly lifted Alexis in the air and carried her over to the sink. "Let me see." Maureen instructed. Alexis whined as she closed her eyes and let Maureen check out her lip. "Did you bite your lip?" Alexis nodded and Maureen shook her head as she wet a paper towel and cleaned it gently.

"It hurts Mommy."

"I know honey hold on." Maureen said as she reached in the freezer and pulled out an ice packet. She quickly wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Alexis. "Put this on your lip and go lay down in my bedroom until Mama gets home." Maureen said setting Alexis on the floor. Alexis nodded and disappeared as Maureen made her way towards the twins bedroom.

"Jessica Marianna...." Maureen said frowning as she walked in the room. Jessica who was sitting on the bed crying looked up at her. "Why did you push your sister?"

"I didn't mean to" Jessica whined looking up at Maureen with a tear stained face. Jessica and Alex still played favorites when it came to their parents and Jessica hated when Maureen wass upset with her.

"Well tell me what happened." Maureen commaded with her hands on her hips as she looked around the twin's bedroom. It was a complete mess. Toys and clothes were scattered everywhere.

"She pushed me first! So I pushed her back and she fell and her lip started bleeding." Jessica said wiping her eyes. Throwing her head back in frustration Maureen turned around and poked her head down the hall.

"Alex come here!" Maureen yelled. She had finally accepted the fact that Alexis' nickname to everyone was Alex. She was tired of fighting it. A few seconds passed before Alexis walked in the room with the ice pack still on her lip. "Jessica says you pushed her first." Maureen said looking down at her.

"Nah uh! I tripped on her doll and fell against her. I didn't mean to push her it was an accident. Before I could say sorry she pushed me back." Alexis explained. Maureen turned towards Jessica and sighed.

"Is that true Jess?" Maureen asked. Jessica simply shrugged with her head down. Maureen took that as a yes and held her head. "Okay Jessica apologize to your sister for pushing her."

"But mommy-" Jessica began but Maureen held up her hand.

"Just apologize Jessica." Maureen said, her voice full of annoyance.

"I'm sorry Alex" Jessica mumbled crossing her arms over her chest. Maureen nodded and looked at Alexis.

"Go back and lay down. Mama should be home any minute" Maureen said. Alexis disappeared down the hall and Maureen walked back into the kitchen shaking her head. She picked up the phone and dialed the loft number. Hearing the familiar beep she sighed. "Mimi its me..." she said simply.

"Hey Mau. Everything okay?" Mimi asked a few seconds later into the reciever.

"The normal. Jessica pushed Alex and made her bite her lip so I had to sort that whole mess out."

"Maureen playing the authoritive figure? I thought that was Joanne's job." Mimi said snickering into the phone.

"It is. But when she's at work I don't have a choice. If I don't do anything they'll be the spawns of Satan when she leaves. Then I have to deal with Joanne when she gets home and I don't wanna even think about that." Maureen said sighing and laying across the couch.

"What time does Joanne get off tonight?" Mimi asked. Maureen looked at the clock and sighed in relief when she saw it was 7:30.

"She said between 7 and 8 so she should be hear any minute"

"Well thats a relief. At least when she gets home you'll have help with the midgets." Collins said into the phone laughing.

"Am I on speaker phone!?" Maureen asked sitting up as she heard Collins and Roger laughing in the background.

"Yeah you are. I told them to shut up." Mimi said sighing as Maureen smirked. She turned her head as the door opened and Joanne appeared.

"Well Jo is home so I'll talk to you guys later." Maureen said standing up.

"Okay Mau." Mimi replied followed by a few goodbye shouts from Roger and Collins. Maureen smiled and hung up the phone and turned to Joanne just as the lawyer hung up her coat.

"Hi Pookie." Maureen said walking over and wrapping her arms around Joanne's neck. "Long day?" Maureen asked as Joanne turned her head to yawn.

"Hey honeybear and yes it was." Joanne said stopping to kiss Maureen's lips. "What about you? How were the girls?" Joanne asked as Maureen unwrapped her arms from the lawyer's neck.

"The usual" Maureen said sighing and walking back over to the couch, throwing herself across it.

"What happened this time?" Joanne asked as she reached down to take off her shoes.

"Jessica pushed Alex because she thought Alex pushed her because Alex tripped and fell against her and when she tried to apologize Jess pushed her and made her bite her lip." Maureen said simply as Joanne smirked.

"Wow. Did everything turn out okay?" Joanne asked stepping out her shoes.

"Yes everything is fine now. I cleaned Lexi's lip. She's in our bedroom laying down and Jess is in their room." Maureen said yawning. Joanne nodded and walked towards the twin's bedroom. She opened the door and shook her head at the huge mess. Jessica was curled up on her bed fast asleep. Joanne walked over and sat her up. She shook her head in amusement when Jessica didn't stir at all. She was a hard sleeper much like Maureen. It was scary how much Jessica and Maureen were alike. Joanne easily stripped Jessica from her t-shirt and pants and got her dressed in pajamias before tucking her into bed. She kissed her cheek and walked out the room heading into her own.

"Hi Mama" Alex said looking over at the doorway as Joanne walked in.

"Hi Alex" Joanne said smiling and walking over to the bed where Alex was laying on her stomach, her feet in the air behind her and the ice pack on her lip. "Come here let me see your lip." Joanne said. Alex crawled over to her and lowered the ice packet. Joanne tilted her chin up slightly and examined her lip. "Just a little swelling. Should go down by tomorrow." Joanne said letting her go.

"Wanna watch cartoons with me Mama?" Alex asked crawling back over to her original spot on the bed.

"No because its almost your bedtime. I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed and after that you are heading to bed." Joanne said pointing at Alex and heading to the closet.

"Can I take a bath with you mama? Please?" Alex asked jumping up and running to Joanne. Joanne smiled and shook her head. "Sure. Go wait for me in the bathroom" Joanne said patting Alexis' butt softly as the toddler took off towards the bathroom.

-----------------

"Is Alex asleep?" Joanne asked looking up from the book she was reading as Maureen walked back into the room. Maureen nodded and stiffled a yawn. "Aww is my other baby tired?" Joanne asked smiling as Maureen crawled into bed next to her.

"Yes. Your children kept me up all day and running around." Maureen complained milking all the babying Joanne was willing to give her. She scooted closer to her wife and laid her head in the lawyer's lap. Joanne smiled and set her book aside and ran her hands through Maureen's hair.

"Well I'm off tomorrow so I'll give you a break. You can do whatever you want." Joanne said smiling. Maureen looked up with bright eyes.

"Really!?" Maureen said unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes really" Joanne said giggling. Maureen smiled and closed her eyes. Anything she wanted? Anything at all.....


End file.
